Insanity Open - WTA
Selling out. It’s more than just a phrase. For some people it’s a way of life. Now, I know this is wrestling, and that the term “selling out” has quite a few negative connotations. But I’d like to point out to those narrow minded few, that the phrase selling out has a far more positive meaning. And to those that matter, allow me to say: I’ve sold out! Utterly and completely! A techno song starts: The screen jumps to a Japanese cartoon, a group of young children are being menaced by a giant bowl of noodles. Suddenly: Child #1: It’s the Fun Police! Child #2: They will save us! Androgynous animal: WORF! Tromboner Man: ( In a Japanese voice that sounds a lot like Wevv’s) Never Fear Children and Unknown Creature! The Fun Police Are here! Here to invite you to ADVENTURE! EXCITEMENT! ACTION! This weekend at the Tokyo Dome! LPW INSIANITY LIVE! Bring your friend! Bring your pets! This Weekend! LIVE LPW! Child: Thank Man of Trombone and Rodent – O! Child#2: We will bring out friends to the Tokyo Dome to LPW Live! Androgynous animal: WORF! Child#1: Yes, Dibble! You come too! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Noodle Monster: NOW WE DANCE! The scene jumps again: A man walks along a dark alley when ninjas jump in front of him Ninja: 'HA! Now we have you! Now we will fill you with secret ninja mucus and ruin your day! '''Old Man: '''NOOO! '''Voice: '(Sounding like Wevv): Fear not old man! For you have a secret ally! An ally of LIFE! Feel the Flame of Life! From out of the alley cYnical appears. He holds up his hand, and a flame appears. The ninjas cower back. The falme then turns into a bowl. '''cYnical: In new GooGooSanba Curry! The old man takes the bowl and eats the curry. His face heats up, and then he turns and breathes flame onto the ninjas, who vanish with loud screams. The old man stands tall, and crosses his arms in front of him. cYnical steps up beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder. In the other hand is the bowl of curry. Cynical: You too can the secret of the Flame in your hands! cYnical: And now, with the purchase of every can of GooGooSanba Curry, you get 15 yen off the price of admission to the LPW Show, February 28th at the Tokyo Dome! Old man and cYn: HAI! The FLAME OF LIFE! Scene Jumps again: A computerized image fills the screen of a city in ruins. In the distance the Tokyo Tower lies shattered but still recognizable. A voice over begins, it sounds like Wevv speaking Japanese: They said it was a good idea. Gather together the best fighters in the world. See who the best really is. The stupid bastards. They thought they could control them. But it was too much. Laws were broken. Laws of society. Laws of Nature. Laws of science. Now, there is only one law. The Law Of X. A digitized image of X is seen in a subway, swinging a steel chair against a horde of mutants. Suddenly, a wall caves in and a hideously mutated zombie Mario is there. The scene jumps up to X’s sunglasses, and a glint of X’s eye above the rim. X: Hm. Mario roars and starts to attack. Voiceover: The Law Of X. A new release from Sony, only available on the PS4. Play your favorite LPW character and face against the best fighting characters ever. Ash Strife is seen attacking a mutant Street Fighter Ken Krimson Mask squares off against Mega Man Wevv Mang is seen fighting Goku Villano is seen fighting Mortal Kombat’s Scorpion Voicer: Only one can survive. Only the best will be left standing. Voiceover: Get a chance to test play the new Sony Playstation 4 release: The Law Of X! This weekend at the Tokyo Dome Show, LPW LIVE! Tickets are going fast! - - - - - - - - - - - And just like that, it’s over and done. A complete sell out. In two measly weeks, for the first ever LPW show in my second home, Tokyo, I have sold out the Tokyo Dome. 55,000 seats. The sponsors are lined up out the door. The second golden ago of LPW is about to begin. Impossible? Nothing is impossible if you have the will. Recession? What recession?